


Aphrodisiac

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 06:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: Agent 3 is forced to help Agent 8 out with a predicament he finds himself in during a co-mission.





	Aphrodisiac

Today’s mission was going a little less than satisfactory for Three.

Things were completely fine up until the point that Eight had somehow activated a trap door as they were walking along some platforms, and before Three knew it, the Octoling was nowhere to be seen. 

The Inkling was now circling around the general area in an attempt to figure out where the door had led the other to, cursing to himself as the connection between their transceivers seemed to be faulty at the moment. The area they were assigned to today was still riddled with Octarians, so Three had to be extra careful. It was easier to sneak around than to bring attention to himself by splatting any that came into his sight, so his movements were nimble. He walked briskly, trying to make out his surroundings in the somewhat dimly-lit area. He wasn’t sure if he was going in the right direction or not, but he just hoped that he was.

Three eventually found himself in front of a dark tunnel, and he could have sworn he had heard quiet noises coming from inside of it.

“Eight?” He called out tentatively, relief beginning to rush over him as he was positive he had finally found his fellow agent.

Unfortunately, however, that relief turned to worry at the quiet whimper he received in response. He quickly made his way down the tunnel as his heartbeat sped up until he could make out the shape of Eight’s figure. The Octoling was hunched over on a musty, wooden bench, his face reddened and covered in sweat and his breathing uneven.

“Eight...? Are you okay? Where were you?” Three asked, tilting his head as he scanned for any physical injuries.

“Three… I-I don’t feel very good…” Eight panted, tightly clutching himself as he shivered. He tried to stand up to walk towards the other agent, but quickly lost his footing as his knees gave out.

Agent 3 rushed over to him, catching the Octoling by the shoulders so that he wouldn’t fall, and he lowered him back down to sit. Eight covered his mouth for a moment, looking as if he were about to vomit.

“Eight, what happened to you?!” Three asked hurriedly, trying to figure out what could have caused the other’s illness while he was absent as he couldn’t detect any cuts, gashes, or any other signs that he had been physically harmed.

Eight twitched as Three pulled near him, clutching himself even harder and trying to use his arm to cover the area throbbing in between his legs as he squirmed.

When Three noticed Eight doing this, the gears began to turn in his head as his eyes widened a bit. He had seen this sort of behavior before…

Eight must have been made to ingest some sort of substance containing an aphrodisiac, but who on earth would have done that to him?! He figured that the Octoling had managed to escape whatever situation he had found himself trapped in, but wasn’t able to make it very far before stopping here… It wasn’t going to be pretty if he wasn’t helped soon.

Three drew back to quietly confirm what was happening as he tried his best to keep himself from panicking. “...Eight, did you swallow anything after we got separated from each other?”

Eight weakly nodded his head, finding it difficult to speak at the moment.

“O-okay, alright... Whatever you swallowed must have been something bad, and it’s having an effect on your body. I’m gonna need to get you to throw up before it gets worse.”

Before the Octoling could respond, Three grasped his chin with one hand and used the other to shove two fingers into his mouth. He let out a surprised yelp, his gag reflex immediately triggering as the Inkling pushed his fingers in deeper. He whimpered, unable to breathe for several seconds as the throbbing sensation still continued to no avail.

Eight gagged violently on the Inkling’s fingers for several moments as his head fell forward, but nothing was coming out of him. Three gripped the back of the Octoling’s head and pushed his fingers further down his throat, desperately trying to expel whatever awful substance had infected him before his condition could get the chance to worsen. This was probably the _worst_ place to be caught under an aphrodisiac, and there was absolutely no one around to help them.

“Shit…” He muttered under his breath when he realized he wasn’t going to be able to get whatever was causing this to come back up. He slowly withdrew his fingers as Eight suppressed a choking sound, and the Octoling coughed for several seconds after his throat was empty again.

Eight only had a foggy idea of what Three was trying to accomplish by doing that, but somehow, it only seemed to make his condition even worse. The uncomfortable sensation pooling in between his legs was beginning to spread everywhere in his body to the point of pain. He whimpered as the heat began to make his vision fuzzy. 

He couldn’t bear it anymore...

Not caring that his coworker was right in front of him, Eight shakily reached down under his pants and started rubbing against his crotch with his hand as he squirmed, trying to get the overwhelming sensation to subside. He whimpered again when he realized that the stimulation he was inflicting on himself wasn’t nearly enough to help.

Three’s eyes went wide again at the sight, instinctively backing away from the Octoling and covering his eyes. _Shit, shit, shit, what am I supposed to do?!_ He thought to himself as he turned his head. He swore he was going to kill whoever did this to Eight if he ever got his hands on them.

As he wracked his mind for a quick solution, the only thing the Inkling could think of to do at this point was to leave a message for help. He could explain the situation to Cap’n, who could then send Four over to where they were with an antidote so that Eight could recover, and they could get the hell out of there. However long that would take...

He quickly dialed up the Cap’n’s line on his headset, frantically explaining the situation in a hurried whisper and requesting help while simultaneously inching away from the Octoling who was continuing to move closer to him.

After he transmitted his message, Three refocused his attention back to Eight. He swallowed nervously as the Octoling began to cling tightly onto the front of his shirt, wondering how on earth he was going to keep him at bay until Four arrived.

He gently placed his hands on the Octoling’s shoulders in an attempt to peel him away, speaking softly and cautiously to him as he did. 

“Hey, hey, Eight, it’s okay, you’re alright. W-we just have to wait a little while until Agent 4 gets here, can you do that for me? You’ll be fine… I-I promise.”

“T-Three…” He muttered, feverishly grinding his hips up against the older agent and refusing to let go of him. “I-it hurts…” He whined, clutching the cloth of Three’s Hero Jacket even tighter. He could feel his blood throbbing underneath his skin, almost feeling as if it were threatening to tear through it.

Three's jaw clenched up. He kept his arms on Eight’s shoulders to support him, the Octoling’s thin frame quivering violently against him.

“I’m sorry, Eight, I… I-I can’t help you…”

“ _Please…_ ” He begged, grabbing one of Three’s hands and trying to guide it down towards his crotch, but the Inkling wouldn’t budge his hand. Tears were brimming in Eight’s eyes as his whines and pleas continued to grow louder.

The Octoling looked so helpless and desperate begging him like that, and it was making Three feel awful… He was ashamed to find the noises the younger agent was making a bit exciting as well, but he quickly shut his eyes and willed his mind out of the gutter for the sake of his vulnerable coworker. He reminded himself that he wouldn’t even be hearing those noises if Eight hadn’t been poisoned.

He bit his lip and softly placed a hand over the Octoling’s mouth as he brought his index finger to his own, trying to silence the Octoling’s whimpers. “Shh, you have to be quiet,” he whispered, “...We’re not very safe here.”

With his mouth covered, however, the Octoling’s muffled whines only seemed to become even louder. Three quickly removed his hand as he realized his mistake, praying that Eight wouldn’t make too much noise. The last thing they needed was _more_ trouble while the younger agent was in such an indecent state.

Eight was still grinding himself up against Three in a pathetic attempt to find some relief from the unbearable sensations he was currently wracked with. Common sense was currently out the window for him; he’d do anything to ease the quaking vibrations afflicting his entire body, even if that meant practically assaulting the Inkling (which he would be apologizing profusely for later)… Three was still trying to move away from him, but Eight was simply unable to let him go. He grabbed the Inkling’s hand again, this time successfully bringing it down in between his legs as pity began to get the best of the older agent.

“...P-Please... t-touch... it… I-I... aah… c-can’t... d-do it…” Eight managed to choke out in between heavy, uneven breaths. His hands were trembling far too much to make any use of them; it was pure torture, and he _needed_ to be touched. He could feel drool dripping down from his lips in long ropes and pooling onto Three’s thighs, but he hardly noticed it. He just wanted relief.

Three flinched and made a face as the other’s saliva spilled against him, the air between them heating up significantly. He winced when he stole a glance up at the other’s face, seeing how quickly his condition had worsened. Wet tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks, and the bottom half of his face was sticky from both his uncontrollable crying and drooling. It seemed like he was in so much pain…

The Inkling let out a defeated sigh and finally threw his own common sense out of the window as well. Even though it might have seemed strange out of context to say that you had to jack off the octopus you work with because he couldn't do it himself, it was the least he could do for him given the situation, right…? He couldn't just leave him like this.

Well, that’s what he tried to convince himself of, at least.

“...Shh, d-don’t cry, Eight… It’s gonna be alright, I’m gonna help you out.”

He slowly pulled on Eight’s hips to bring them closer to him until the Octoling was straddling him. Eight buried his face into Three’s shoulder again, pressing himself down on the other’s thighs which were now wet with his own saliva.

Three breathed through his nose as he unzipped the Octoling’s leather pants and tugged them down a bit, hearing Eight mewling quietly when his arousal sprung straight up from the constricting material. The octopus weakly raised his head to look down at what Three was doing as he felt the other’s hand ghosting against his length, eliciting a loud whine from his throat. 

Three couldn’t help but notice the way the Octoling’s tip was dripping with precum, the arousal seeping from him seemingly nonstop. If it weren’t for the dangerous situation, he would have found it a lot hotter. He bit down on his bottom lip hard in order to get a grip on himself, hoping to make quick work of the younger agent.

“Shh, shh, you’re gonna be fine. Here, put this in your mouth to keep quiet.” He lifted up part of the edge of his cape and balled it up, and the Octoling allowed him to stuff it into his mouth as he nodded with a sniffle. Eight tried to say something after Three had lodged it in between his teeth, but the Inkling couldn’t really make out the words.

Three shook his head before taking a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he was doing this… But it seemed like the only other option would have been allowing Eight to hump him like a dog, which was a little too degrading for his taste. He swallowed, and began to methodically pump his hand against Eight’s length like he would do to himself.

The Octoling let out a muffled, high-pitched moan at the sensation, rocking his hips faster as he was finally granted some semblance of relief. He grabbed Three’s shoulders tightly again, his claws digging harshly into the Inkling’s skin even under the material of his clothing.

If it weren’t for the fact that he was currently incapacitated out of his mind, Eight would be incredibly humiliated by the situation he was in. Right now, though, all he could focus on was getting some of the pent-up pressure out of his body which was threatening to spill out at any moment.

To Three’s relief, it hardly took more than a few firm pumps from the Inkling’s steady hand for Eight to achieve a climax, seeing as the Octoling had already been forced dangerously close to that limit to begin with.

The explosive feeling tore through him painfully, and he bit down on the cloth that Three had put into his mouth as more saliva spilled from his lips, a strangled moan slipping out with it. His cum shot thickly against his stomach as his entire body convulsed, and a bit of it landed against Three’s thigh as well.

His orgasm lasted for several seconds longer than the Inkling had anticipated, and Three slightly grimaced at the mess Eight was making on himself. It was getting all over his leather crop top and a little on his face as well, and the only thing Three had with him to clean it up with his beloved cape… Great.

After what felt like several incredibly long moments, Eight went limp against the older agent’s shoulders, breathing heavily as he attempted to catch his breath. Three pursed his lips, positive that the Octoling was definitely getting his cum on his shoulder, too.

“Thank you…” Eight weakly breathed against the Inkling’s ear, before slumping down and rolling over on his side to lay on the ground and clutch his stomach. That uncomfortable throbbing sensation was still there, but it wasn’t nearly as unbearable now.

Three stared down at him and brought his clean hand to his forehead and sighed, wondering what kinds of choices he had made in his life up to this point to put him in this sort of situation. Eight hadn’t bothered to pull his pants back up before crawling away from him, and he was messily spreading his cum all over the ground and muttering to himself in Octarian.

The Inkling let out another sigh and stared blankly at the space ahead of him, before kneeling down and gently rolling Eight over onto his back a few moments later. To his surprise and relief, the Octoling had passed out.

“That’ll make things easier…” He muttered to himself, before removing his cape and carefully sopping up the Octoling’s mess, hoping that he’d just stay knocked out until Four arrived and they could leave.

Cod... It wasn’t even the afternoon yet, and Three was already 100% ready for the entire day to be over.


End file.
